


Dog Tags and Others

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Mass Effect 3, mentioned David Anderson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: “你看我找到了什么，John。”Kaidan远远朝Shepard伸出一只攥得紧紧的手，“等我们回家，等我们到家了我就给你看。“
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 2





	Dog Tags and Others

和Commander Shepard在一起意味着你要容忍他跳跃的思维和时不时从宇宙深处蹦出来的奇怪回答。比如那天晚上Kaidan擦着头发从浴室里面走出来，勾起自己胸口的狗牌深情款款地对坐在椅子上扯裤管的Shepard提议“我们应该做交换”的时候，Shepard抬起头时做出的表情让Kaidan差点把自己的舌头吞下去。

Shepard可能被Kaidan眼睛中的情绪吓了一跳，他抱着胳膊张了半天的嘴，似乎在组织自己满脑袋的想法不知道该先说哪一句。半晌后他放下手站起身，把重心从右脚挪到左脚又靠上了身后的窗台。这可能不是个好现象，Kaidan心想，他实在不知道为什么情况能如此复杂。

“狗牌的作用是识别，嗯，士兵的身份。”Shepard用陈述的语气冷静地说，“你戴上我的狗牌，会造成信息错误的。”

“很多情侣都交换了，”Kaidan耐心地解释，“而且现在他们都改用基因检测，而且——”

Shepard，一如既往地捕捉到了自己所需的信息并立马打断了他的话。当然他会这样做。他一副恍然大悟的样子，让Kaidan想把他从椅子上推下去。

“所以是为了这个，是因为其他人都交换了？”他抓起身边的衣服把脑袋套进宽松的T恤里，发出模模糊糊的嘟囔声。

这就有点混蛋了。Kaidan瞪大了眼睛，他看到Shepard的脑袋从衣领里钻出来的时候缩了一下肩膀，意识到自己可能又吓到了对方。Shepard不太自在地扯出衣服下的金属链子勒着后颈往外拉。他一边用小指弹着名牌，一边皱眉。Kaidan知道他想起了谁：在reaper入侵地球、人类忙着撤离的时候忽然决定和下属进行亲子时光接抛球游戏的Anderson。

幸好Anderson的估测能力和Shepard的运动神经都很发达。

Shepard有些神情恍惚。“战争结束了，”他喃喃自语着，“我退休了。”

“你退休了，对。”Kaidan点点头，他喜欢重复确认这个事实。

“所以我们会一直在一起，”Shepard满意地颔首，为自己找到了一切问题的终结答案而心满意足，“所以我们没有必要交换狗牌。”

一般而言，Kaidan会想要深究Shepard为什么不纵容他这个象征意义大于实际意义的建议。但是Kaidan沉浸在一种气恼而又感动的状态里，在Shepard无意间说出的甜言蜜语下露出了一个傻里傻气的笑容。“是的。”他肯定道，不敢大声说出这个过于美好的假设。他走上前去，想要亲吻Shepard抿紧的嘴唇，因为他们会一直在一起，因为他随时可以这样做。

Shepard没有注意到Kaidan的情绪，他低下头把狗牌收了起来。他的一只手还捂着胸口，像是要补偿金属表面贴肉带来的冰冷触感。我真想吻他，Kaidan心想。他看着Shepard若有所思的表情，禁不住叹了口气。

“这，”Shepard像是想起了什么回过头，他比划了一下，手差点撞到桌角。Shepard小心翼翼地看着Kaidan，抓了抓额头。“这该不是为了省下买戒指的钱吧。”如果他的表情不是那么认真，Kaidan大概会认为那是一个笑话。

“不是。”惬意又温暖的气氛霎时间散发得一干二净。Kaidan翻了个白眼，转身倒在了床上。

他把脑袋埋在枕头里，慢慢收拾着满胸膛翻滚的情绪，没有注意到Shepard什么时候关上了灯。直到身后的床垫陷了下去，Shepard的呼吸轻轻洒在他的肩膀脖子上。

“Kaidan？Kai？”Shepard的手指隔着被子使劲抓着Kaidan的腰侧，不依不挠地晃着Kaidan的身体，声音里带着点疑惑不解，“你睡了吗？”

睡了，睡得死死的。Kaidan闭紧眼睛。他听到Shepard嘟囔着什么翻过身。“你就装吧。”他说着，把脑袋砸在枕头上。Shepard的后背撞在他的身上，Kaidan在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛。半晌，就着Shepard磕磕绊绊的呼噜声，Kaidan艰难地转过身。

Shepard的身体裹在毯子底下，他弓着腰，似乎是揽着一个抱枕。Kaidan叹了口气，伸手抱住了身侧歪歪扭扭的一团人形，实在不明白事情为什么会是这样的走向

早上Kaidan没和他打招呼就出门了，像是要报复之前Shepard悄悄起身不喊他起床的所有那些日子。Shepard打着哈欠把冷掉的咖啡倒进喉咙里，睡眼朦胧地在冰箱里翻找不用加工也可以填饱肚子的食物。在他晕沉沉的脑袋里，Kaidan正向他不在赞同地皱起眉头。

他出门的时候经过了Kaidan说起的那片工地。他想象Kaidan戴着安全帽的样子。那很傻。Kaidan的个头被硬生生拔高了些许，黑色的头发被黄色的帽子压住，发尾在脸颊边翘起。“我早叫你把头发剪短。”Shepard顶着那副惹人厌的“我早说过”表情得意洋洋地晃脑袋。Kaidan，在他依旧哈欠连天的想象里，一脸不耐烦地白了他一眼。

Garrus在河边等他。高个子的外星人缩着脑袋在人来人往的公园里有些不自在地攥着个罐装啤酒，试图不去盯着草丛里跳来跳去的小鸟。在他的脚边蹲着一只哈哈吐气形似于varren的生物。 

这是狗，Kaidan的声音在他耳边响起，并且，不，Shepard，答案依旧是不。

Shepard叹了口气，在心里盘算着再一次和Kaidan提起领养的可行性。“比起这个我更想要一只varren，”Garrus装模作样地抱怨着，一只手在大狗毛茸茸的漂亮小脑袋上流连忘返，“但你知道，Tali固执起来可真要命，谁能拒绝她呢？” 

Shepard感受着柔软的毛发在手指间穿梭的愉悦。“你的航班是下午？”他接过啤酒打量着眼前的好友，还是不太习惯Garrus穿着袍子的样子。Garrus点点头，翘起右脚有些刻意地撞了一下Shepard的膝盖。

“嘿，别太想我。“他轻快地说着，”听说信号基站已经恢复了个七七八八。我想你辞职后可以到处做做演讲，炫耀一下和大名鼎鼎的Archangel共事的传奇经历——我相信他不会介意的——我很乐意给你捧捧场，如果那一堆长老肯给我放个半天假的话。“

“嗯哼。“Shepard捏着易拉罐，想象了一下自己站在台上挥手致意的场景和念提词器的样子，打了个哆嗦，”算了。“

“你的决定。“Garrus满不在乎地耸耸肩，”你的损失。“

他们在沉默中肩并肩坐了一会儿，直到Garrus开始一下一下点着头打瞌睡。他的脑袋险些在Shepard脆弱的人类脸颊上凿出一个洞。Garrus憋着笑向他道歉，站起身小心地躲开脚边的小狗，像是害怕自己一不小心把朝他吐着舌头甩尾巴的小动物踩瘪了。

“我该——”他比了比身后，像是有一排长老正躲在灌木丛那个后面虎视眈眈，此时他的歉意要诚恳得多，“你知道的——”

Shepard点点头。他蹲下身在地上找了找，然后捡起一根树枝，在心里回顾了一下射击比赛的经验和电影资料碟里宠物主人们的做法，抡起胳膊把树枝子扔了出去。他或许用上了一点蓝光闪闪的小技巧，并取得了瞩目的成就。

“哦豁！”Shepard看着消失在树梢那头的枝子挑起眉毛。

Garrus咒骂着和狗一起跑了出去，很快便踩着花坛消失在了小树林里。他从来没见这个turian跑这么快过。对，即使是在战场上，因为Garrus健忘的小脑袋记不起看顾自己的护盾，Shepard倾向于把这个逞凶好斗的狙击手安排在后方。如果能在前面排上一排Wrex那样比turian还靠谱的krogan就更好了。

——比turian还靠谱的krogan。Shepard在心里咂咂嘴，品味着宇宙执勤带来的奇妙人生体验。

三分钟后他收到了Garrus气喘吁吁的语音邮件。“你他妈的——Tali找我，先走了——去你妈的，Shepard。” 

“我们都会想念你的，指挥官。”Hackett先是和他互相敬礼又和他握手，年长的将军总是把Shepard的手捏得泛白。“很荣幸与你共事。”

Shepard内心深处那个总是尖酸刻薄的画外音正翻着白眼。总是这些陈腔滥词，那个声音嘲讽道，难不成还要抱怨一番吗？但是我们都活下来了，这还不够吗？他又问他自己。

大楼里依旧人来人往。他看到攒动的人群，带着军帽的和没戴的，因为物资紧俏而穿着各色的制服。Shepard经过安检口的时候听到对讲机的声音，执勤的女兵瞪大眼睛看着他，她眼中的神情让Shepard意识到这还是一个服役不久的孩子。他起身走下楼，拐进停车场。风很冷，刮在脸颊上，卷着他的衣角。他想他知道那是谁在等他，他有预感。他转过楼梯的时候发现天已经暗下来了，与之相对的是充斥在夜色中撒开的灯光。

“你看我找到了什么，John。”Kaidan远远朝Shepard伸出一只攥得紧紧的手，Shepard看着他，仔细回忆着自己是不是除了小树枝以外还扔出去了什么被他意外捡到了。Kaidan没等Shepard回答就自顾自说着，他激动得像是不小心闯进了大型牛排加工冷冻仓，“等我们回家，等我们到家了我就给你看。“

Shepard挑起眉毛。他心想或许他知道那是什么。但后来他发现自己又不那么确定了。Kaidan没等到家就迫不及待地把手中的东西展示给他。他们正坐在计程车里，自动驾驶又一次打破了历史记载的争议证明了自己的大用处。Kaidan兴高采烈地笑着，献宝一样打开自己的手。 

“你看。”他兴致勃勃地说，“你看这是什么。” 

Shepard的喉结在脖子上艰难地动了两下，他的视线黏在Kaidan汗津津的手里，难以摆出一副“我早就知道“的表情。

“当然，我知道，”他说着，努力不让自己说脏话，他感到自己的意识正随着车外呼啸的寒风渐渐飘离，“我知道这是什么。”

“我从来不知道从加拿大寄个包裹需要半个月，”Kaidan在他的思绪边缘唠唠叨叨，“这枚是爸爸的——”

Shepard用两只手指拾起Kaidan掌心里那个小小的圆环打断了他的话。“这算什么，Kaidan Alenko？”他不知道自己听起来像是哭还是笑，或许是生气，“你解释一下，这算哪门子求婚？“

他的手抖得太厉害，几乎要和沉甸甸的金属一起掉到座位底下。

“那你愿意吗？“Kaidan说了句废话。

“行吧。” Shepard回答。

然后Kiadan把他抱在怀里。他们亲吻。昏黄的车灯在黑暗中融出一条回家的道路。然后他们回家。


End file.
